Dennis Loughran
Dennis is the half-human/half-vampire son of Jonathan and Mavis. He is also the grandson of Dracula and Martha (his maternal grandparents) as well as Mike and Linda (his paternal grandparents). Through Mavis, Dennis is also the great-grandson of Vlad (his mom's paternal grandfather). Biography Early Life Dennis was born two years after the events of the first film to Johnny and Mavis and lived with them at his maternal grandfather's hotel. Drac's Concerns Due to his heritage and possibly his young age, Dennis shows no signs of becoming a monster much to the distress of Dracula. Dennis' lack of powers seem to be because he looks more human like his father then what he is vampire like his mother. Monster Training Boot Camp After Mavis and Johnny head to California to visit Dennis' paternal grandparents, Mike and Linda, Dennis is left in the care of Drac and his friends Wayne, Murray, Griffin and Frank. Though, unknown to Mavis, Drac wanting to bring out Dennis' monster genes decides to recruit his friends into putting the little boy through a monster training camp. Vlad's Arrival To Come... Personality Dennis is seen as a sweet little boy with a love of adventure. He seems to have inherited some of his father's personality. Dennis loves his family very much, and seems to understand what's going on around him more than the grown-ups think. Appearance Dennis is a little boy with striking red hair and blue eyes, a combination of genes he inherited from both his parents. He is dressed in a sports jersey with the number "4" on it and shorts similar to Johnny. Family and Friends Mavis Mavis is Dennis' mother. She's shown to be very protective of her son, such as making her dad babyproof the entire hotel and even going so far as to consider moving out of the hotel to a place that would probably be safer for Dennis to live (unaware that Johnny, like Dracula, is against it). Due to Dennis' human heritage and lack of any monster abilities, she only feeds him healthy human food, and has him sleep most of the night. She first appears in the second trailer teased for the second film putting Dennis to bed when Dracula pops up, saying that the lullaby she is singing is incorrect. Jonathan Jonathan is Dennis' father. Johnny cares for his son like any other father would, but still maintains his slacker attitude. In contrast to Mavis, who has inherited her father's sense of over-protectiveness, Johnny's concern for Dennis is on a normal level; such an example is that she freaked out over Dennis losing a baby tooth. Due to how much he loves living at the hotel, Johnny is willing to cooperate with Drac to train Dennis as a monster. Dracula Dracula is Dennis' maternal grandfather. Much as been seen of Dennis bonding with his grandfather. He adores Drac and Drac adores him in return. Dracula is the one who joins forces with his friends to put Dennis through monster boot camp. Vlad Vlad is Dennis's maternal great-grandfather. When Vlad learns he has a great-grandson, he is not happy to learn that Dennis is half-human/half-vampire. Frank, Wayne, Murray and Griffin It's unknown what kind of relationship Dennis has with his Grandfather's friends, but in the first teaser trailer for Hotel Transylvania 2, the four were genuinely concerned when Dennis didn't fly after Dracula tossed him over the tall tower during part of his monster training, and until Dracula actually saved Dennis from hitting the ground, they kept pointing out how Dennis wasn't flying and kept urging Dracula to get him, and Murray got freaked out when Dennis started getting too close to the ground. Winnie Wayne and Wanda's well-behaved daughter. She is Dennis' friend, though she considers him her zing. Her normal greeting is pouncing on Dennis and licking him. She considers him the kindest boy she knows due to her unruly brothers usually causing havoc. Mike and Linda Mike and Linda are Dennis's paternal grandparents. They love Dennis, but like their daughter-in-law, Mavis, wonder if it Hotel Transylvania is a safe place for him to live, mostly due to his lack of monster abilities. Trivia * Due to his heritage as the son of a vampire and a human, Dennis is a hampir, a half-vampire/half-human hybrid but it is unlikely that the term is used in the second film. * With the exception of having blue eyes like his mom, Dennis looks just like his dad. * As a baby, Dennis was taught what to say by his parents to say "Bleh bleh bleh," to annoy Dracula. * Taking into consideration that humans are not immortal, and while it's unknown if Dennis himself is immortal, he will most likely live a very long life, likely long outliving his father. Gallery 11891537_938434286209874_6244575216481036014_o.jpg Dennis.PNG DennisHotelT.png DennisHotelT #2.png Baby Dennis.png|BLEH, BLEH, BLEH!!!!!!!!!! DracAndDennis.png DennisTraining.png hXzRbZ7.gif 11987153_942115662508403_8238797442207251009_n.jpg|Dennis with Mavis Videos Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Males